Neysa Horny Adventures La Lupiz
by MoonchGlez
Summary: Any es una joven Cachonda que busca algo.. en su maestro


Narrado por La Lupis;

Aquello era jodidamente mejor de lo que había, —soñado, fantaseado— imaginado que sería. Era…sublime.  
Sentí subir y caer del cielo en dos o tres segundos. Con sus manos en mis pechos, su pene dentro de mí y su respiración errática sobre mi mentón, llevando su cálido aliento a mis labios. A que lo deseara más. A que me corrompiera más.  
Sí. Había fantaseado —decenas, cientos—de veces con él. Con sentir sus caricias, sus maravillosos PELOS , besos y palabras sucias o dulces. Y sí, de alguna manera —desconocida para mí—, él había averiguado todo lo que yo soñaba que me hiciera.

Y me lo hizo. Bueno, cierta parte —minúscula— de todos los pensamientos pervertidos que llenaban mi cabeza con su nombre como encabezado.  
Cumplió uno de mis tantos enfermos sueños de que me poseyera, ahí, en el baño de las mujeres del Anglo. Como se apreciaría en una de esas escenas porno baratas, con una colegiala promiscua y un maestro caliente. No era muy diferente a ello, a excepción de que Jefte no era apto para ser un actor porno.  
No. Una vez que alguien follara con él, no podría hacerlo con nadie más.  
Era adictivo. Él. Su cuerpo. Sus caricias. Sus palabras. Sus jadeos. Su pelo. Su saliva. Sus fluidos. Demonios. No me imaginaba más la vida después de él. Después de haberme tocado como lo había hecho, ahí, contra los lavabos.

Podía sentir mis fluidos bajando por mis muslos, resbalando hasta mis tobillos. Era vergonzoso. Me había mojado tanto que creía que mis bragas terminarían empapadas.  
Dios. Solo había susurrado un par de palabras sobre mi oído y ya me tenía con las piernas envueltas en su cintura. Solo había bastado gemir un poco sobre su cuello para que él me penetrara salvaje y rápidamente, como muchas noches había soñado mientras me tocaba imaginando sus manos.  
Fue demasiado fácil hacerlo acercarse a mí. Bastó mencionarle uno de mis secretos pensamientos sucios a Diana en el baño, sin haber pensado que alguien más pudiera haberlo escuchado. Quizá alguna fan buscando ponerme mal frente a mi sensual amigo Jorge, o tal vez la misma Diana, cansada de verme suspirar como idiota cada vez que Jefte Alcantar Avila pasaba frente a mí.

Porque, sí alguien sabía de mis pensamientos lujuriosos hacia Jefte, era Diana. Yo se los había relatado una y otra vez. Y nos habíamos tocado juntas pensándolo, aunque le había advertido que pensara en otra persona, Jefte era el protagonista de mis fantasías. Solo las mías. Aún así la escuché murmurar su nombre un par de veces.  
Estaba bien. Porque era por el placer.  
—Te gusta Jefte —me dijo después de contárselo por primera vez. Cuando nos habíamos masturbado pensando en él. Me lo dijo entrecortadamente, con el cabello desordenado y la vista nublada.

—No me gusta —quise reír, pero el aire aún no terminaba de llegar a mis pulmones—. Solo siento una insana atracción sexual por él.  
—Te gusta —insistió Diana— O no lo imaginarías follándote fuertemente contra el refrigerador.  
—Es un maestro. Solo quiero violarlo.  
No volvimos a hablar sobre si me gustaba o no. Pero sí sobre mis fantasías. Y nos volvimos a tocar pensando en él. Muchas veces.  
Pero —Santísimo Dios—, nada, nunca jamás, se compararía a lo que acababa de vivir. Ni mis dedos o los de Diana entrando y saliendo repetidamente de mi vagina, ni los juguetillos sexuales que ella escondía de su madre debajo de su colchón. Nada. Diana quizá muriera de la envidia cuando se lo contara, aún cuando alegaba masturbarse con la mente puesta en el tal Samuel, con quién tenía su clase de Historia.

No. Eso sería incomparable. Eso solo me haría imaginarme más y más escenarios, más posiciones y más situaciones. Y a pesar de lo avergonzada que me podía sentir —si es que tenía derecho de sentirme así—, a él parecía darle mucha risa la situación. Estaba sumamente divertido y duro. Muy, muy duro.  
Mierda. Era una maldita pervertida, y él no hacía más que alentarme a desearlo más. Rayos. Quizá Jefte,el sensual maestro, sí me gustaba un poco.


End file.
